


My Entire World

by The_silliest_cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silliest_cat/pseuds/The_silliest_cat
Summary: After Chat Noir starts to lose hope in ladybug, his hearts starts to turn to another blue eyed girl, but can he really move on from ladybug?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	My Entire World

“Marinette I think it’s time you tell rose what you said to me yesterday”

The room silenced. Marinette had just walked into class Monday morning when she looked up to see that it was Lila speaking to her. 

“What?!” she asked, surprised.

“Well you know” lila started innocently “I just thought what you said was really mean, and rose has a right know what you really think about her”

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about” Marinette sputtered.

“If your not going to tell her I will” after another moment of shocked silence Lila continued “you said to me that you hated Rose’s voice, that she need to stop talking with the voice of a three year old, and that if you could transfer schools you would, just to get away from her” that class gasped in unison 

“You can’t say that!” Alix cried, furious “how could you be such an asshole”

Marinette stood, shocked “I didn't- I would never-”

“Don’t try to deny it!!! You said it to me with no shame yesterday, even when I told you I was mean, you said you didn’t care”

Marinette turned to rose who eyes were watering “rose, I would never say that I don’t know what lila is talking about”

Rose looked up at her, eyes filled with hurt “go away” it was barely a whisper and Marinette almost didn’t hear it. Almost. Her eyes wided, and she ran out of the classroom. She didn’t notice Adrien about to enter the classroom.

***

Monday had been a normal enough day for adrien. He had had a 5 am photo shoot that morning, which are his favorite, because it normally means his afternoons where relatively free, even though he hated getting up in the morning. He hurried down the hallway towards Mme. Bustier's classroom hoping to get a few minutes to chat with Nino before class started. As he reach the classroom he saw Marinette burst out of the door, hands covering her eyes

What the hell? he thought to himself. He entered the class to find a crowd of girls surrounding a rose with sympathetic eyes, and one girl with a nasty smirk on her face   
Lila. his eyes narrowed. The class was in too much of a commotion to notice the model. He quickly turned around and raced after Marinette. At the bottom of the stares he couldn’t see Marinette, but his enhanced hearing picked up the mechanical click of the door to the locker room closing. He gave a silent thanks to his miraculous.

“Marinette? Are you okay?” Adrien asked as he opened the door tentatively.

She quickly stood up and wiped her tears “um, uh, y-yes” she stuttered.

“Are you sure? I saw you run out of the classroom”

“L-Lilas th-threats don’t b-bother m-me- I meant- what?”

“What threats?” adrien questioned, supprised.

“N-nothing, I really should g-get going” she answered quickly trying to cover her mistake.

“What threats, Marinette?” He asked slightly more hostely than he meant to.

She paused for a moment then broke into sobbs again “ sh-she s-said that she w-would t-turn all m-my fr-friends against m-me”

Adreins eys narrowed “that girl, I swear to god I’m gonna kill her” he stood up and started walking to the door, when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“You can’t! You can’t go back in there! It will only make things worse,and then everyone will hate me more and I will have no friends and I will die alone an- Adrien suddenly pulled Marinette into a kiss. it wasn’t what he meant to do, she was just freaking out and he had a sudden urge to do ANYTHING to stop her. She squealed in surprise but quickly melted into his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and-

“Marinette!!” the two quickly split apart to find a shocked Mme. bustier. Marinette was certain her face was redder than her ladybug costume. And her guess was that Adrien was not far from it either, though she would not dare to look at him. WAIT. What the heck just happened!!?? she just KISSED adrien agreste! HA! Lila was wrong about that part of her threat. 

“What were you two thinking?!” the still shocked voice of Mme Bustier brought Marinette back to the present. they both kept their eyes trained to the ground. She took a second to compose herself and said “This is unlike you, both of you, I’m going to leave you with a warning, but if i find you doing anything like this ever again you will have severe consequences, do I make that clear? 

“Yes, Mme Bustier” they mumbled

They walked back to class and sat down in their regular seats. Marinettee could not help but notice the number of glares from her classmates continue to increase

“Girl! What happened with you and Agrest?” Alya said wiggling her eyebrows “Did Mrs. bustier catch you making out in a closet?” Marinette almost laughed at how close she was to the truth.

Mrs. Bustier shot them a look telling them to be quiet, as she began to speak to the class about their new project. Then it suddenly hit her, again, she kissed ADRIEN AGREST!!! No, he kissed her. WAIT, HE kissed HER. she reached up and felt her lips, which were slightly more swollen than normal What does that mean?!? Maybe we’ll get married and buy a beautiful house and have three kids and get a dog or a cat or a hamster named-

“Marinette, did you hear a word I just said?” marinette looked up to see Mme. bustier at the front of the class awaiting her response

Marinette quickly glanced over to Alyas paper where she was scribbling furious.

“Uh yeah, we are doing a project on…” Marinette scanned the page as quickly as possible “ an ant tree!! I meant ancestry!” Mme bustier looked at her suspiciously then continued to talk about said project. 

A few feet away Adrien's mind was racing. Why the hell did he do that? He was such an asshole, Marinette doesn’t like him like that, and he did even ask for permission! He probably just single handedly derailed their friendship, and just when she stopped stuttering around him. Well, it couldn’t have been all his fault she did kiss him back, quite well actually. Has she had practice? Who has she kissed? Probably luca, he was going to find him and tell him to keep his grimy hands off Marinette. WAIT, WHAT?? his heart belongs to ladybug, and it didn’t matter who Marinette was kissing because it was none of his business, she could kiss whomever she wanted to kiss. He was going to see her tomorrow and tell her it was a mistake.

***

“You KISSED him?!!” asked a completely-shocked-out-of-her-mind alya, who even though she didn’t fully believe lila was a liar, knew she needed to support her best friend.

“No, he kissed me!” Marinette replied

“Oh my god girl!!!! How are you not completely freaking out right now??!” 

“it was just a mistake” Marinette said somewhat regretfully “and he immediately regretted it, like maybe he just tripped onto me or something”

“Girl, you need to stop being so negative!” 

“I guess”

“Come on girl!” Alya cried “lets go get some celebratory ice cream!!”

“But there's nothing to celebrate!” Marinette wined.

“Then let's go get some normal ice cream!”

Marinette sighed and followed after her best friend. She could focus on her problems later, today was a day to be happy.

***

Back at the Agrest mansion Adrien was fretting.

“Plaaaagg!” Adrien whined “what am I gonna do? Why would I kiss her??”

“I don’t know” replied the kwami as he munched on his camembert“it seems like a pretty idiotic choice to me”

“Not helpful!”

“Fine, fine, you still like ladybug right?” Adrien nodded “than tell mariset-”

“You mean Marinette?” 

“Whatever, tell Marinette that it was a mistake, and focus on ladybug”

“Okay, okay” focus on ladybug, forget Marinette, focus on ladybug, forget Marinette. But she is remarkably good at kissing, the way she wrapped her arms around his neck and- AAARRRGGG. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about Marinette? He took a deep breath and repeated the phase in his mind: focus on ladybug, focus on ladybug, focus on ladybug. When Adrein looked up at the clock he realized it was almost time for patrol.

“Thank god” he breathed “anything to distract myself, Plagg claws out!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! So this is my first fic ever.... But I love reading them and thought i might give it a try! I hope you like it!


End file.
